


Can I Get a Waffle?

by panicatthecisco



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Meme Lord Shuri (Marvel), Peter Parker & Shuri Friendship, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-11-24 02:00:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18160001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panicatthecisco/pseuds/panicatthecisco
Summary: It's well known that Peter and Shuri are the meme lords of the MCU. But here's the catch: everyone else knows about vines, too.It leads to issues.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the Marvel spinoff of Don't Fuck With Me (the power of batman and anime on my side). These two fics only exist because I am obsessed with superheroes and vines.

1: When going anywhere, and by ANYWHERE I mean ANYWHERE, Peter and Shuri have a bad habit of opening a door for another one of the Avengers, only to announce "Hi, welcome to Chili's."

2: Bucky's new catchphrase for any time Steve does anything is "What the fuck, Richard?" It doesn't matter that Steve's name is Steve. 

3: Thor insists on calling avocados "freesh ava-ca-doos." 

4: Clint's response to anything anyone tells him to do is "I can't sweem." If they're fighting aliens and someone is like "Hawkeye, shoot that bad guy!" he'll be like, "I can't sweem." If they're making sandwiches in his farmhouse kitchen and Natasha asks him to pass her the mayo, he'll be like "I can't sweem." It's a problem. 

5: Steve's all time favorite vine is "Watch your profanity," complete with the high, wispy voice. 

6: Going off of number 6, Steve always says "Watch your profanity" when Peter says "Mother trucker dude, that hurt like a butt cheek on a stick."

7: Natasha's catchphrase is "Try me, bitch."

8: Steve's is "I have osteoporosis."

9: Peter taught Thor to say "I am shooketh...."

10\. ... and "YEET!" whenever he throws Mjolnir.


	2. Chapter 2

11: Any time Natasha does some badass move while fighting bad guys, it's generally accepted that someone is going to yell "That was legitness!"

12: In an ode to his past career of choice, Scott has decided his catch phrase is "Give me your fucking money!" Extra points if Peter makes the SVU dun-dun noise after.

13: Instead of "Avengers, assemble!" Tony once yelled "Come get y'all juice!" He hasn't said it again since. 

14: "Wait a minute, who ARE you?" is oft repeated by the entire team, but most often Phil Coulson. He's the one who deals with the most new bad guys anyways.

15: "Two shots of vodka" *proceeds to pour out half the bottle* is Tony's go-to Friday night move. 

16: "Road work ahead? Um yeah, I sure hope it does," was T'Challa's reaction the first time he ever experienced the uniquely American experience of summer road construction and delays. 

17: Bucky writes "Merry Chrysler" in the few Christmas cards he gives out during the holidays.

18: Thor enjoys saying "Honey, you got a big storm coming," before summoning a bunch of lightning and rain and storm stuff. 

19: "It's an avocado, thanksssss," was Steve's unwitting response to his birthday gift from Peter and Shuri. 

20: Tony likes to ask "Why are you running? Why are you running?" of any teammate running along during a fight. Of course, he's not running alongside them: he's flying.


End file.
